


That Party

by LylaPalooza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bi-Curiosity, Consensual Violence, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Gendrya-freeform, Jaqarya-freeform, Mild Smut, Multi, My First Fanfic, Sorry Not Sorry, im-a-tease, please-dont-judge-me, what-is-infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylaPalooza/pseuds/LylaPalooza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her head between her hands, her chest compressed with all kind of feelings and sensations she can't quite describe right now,  she looked at her boyfriend besides her, sleeping naked, his little smile she likes so much at the corner of his mouth even in  sleep.<br/>"What happened there exactly ... ? "she thought.<br/>Cat is 28 years old. She had her share of parties when she was younger, wild nights of alcohol and retrieving herself  in crazy situations more than once. But that was a while ago, she thought she was pass that. Why did she felt compelled to go out that night, of all nights ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Party

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the names, for some reasons I though it was better as they are a little bit OCC. It still pretty obvious who is who . Cat is more an incarnation of Arya than Arya herself imo, same for the others.  
> In case it's not clear, everything here is consensual.  
> **not Beta'd, if anybody wants to help, I'd be happy! **
> 
> (be indulgent, as english is not my first language, hope your eyes wont bleed too much)  
> -Ly

The party

Her head between her hands, her chest compressed with all kind of feelings and sensations she can't quite describe right now, she looked at her boyfriend besides her, sleeping naked, his little smile she likes so much at the corner of his mouth even in sleep.

  
"What happened there exactly ... ? "she thought.

  
Cat is 28 years old. She had her share of parties when she was younger, wild nights of alcohol and retrieving herself in crazy situations more than once. But that was a while ago, she thought she was pass that. Why did she felt compelled to go out that night, of all nights ?

  
\--------------

  
_Earlier in the evening_

Cat and her boyfriend Gene went to a nice friendly restaurant near their apartment. They lived together since 4 years, practically since they were together. They don't go out so often, since most of the time they don't have the same work schedule and it was hard to synchronise themselves together. It was always special to do a little something out of the apartment.

  
"We are growing so much like those fusional lovers that never leave their house, I used to loath this so much" she thought, chuckling for herself, with a little smile on her lips. She used to be in open relationships, or more friends-lovers partnerships, judging those traditional couple business. How she had changed ... She just had to find the right guy it seems.

  
The restaurant had a nice warm ambience, and there was a lovely blues band playing, with a charismatic and mesmerising woman singing. The food was wonderful, and the place had no pretension but yet had something sophisticated about it. Enjoying the moment, enthralled by the music, with the silent but comfortable uncomplicated companionship of Gene by her side, she was happy. She looked at the man besides her, and was amazed once again how they ended up together. For a moment she was lost in her memories.

  
Is really was fate.

  
The night they met, she went alone to see a show in a bar, in the middle of winter. She was a musician, she loved music in many forms, and she loved to see shows by herself, concentrating on the music and nothing else, without any friends to distract her. She was a bit of a loner anyway, so she was used to it.

  
So she was leaning on a post in that dark crowded bar, full of punks and noisy people, drinking by herself, oblivious to everything else but the awesome folk-punk band playing in front of her. She was in black jeans, black hoodie, and black boots, her usual clothes, her only concession to colour were her blue coloured hair. She wasn't dressed to go out , she didn't care, her hair were a mess of a weirdly cut pixie and she was not wearing make up, as usual. She knew she looked a little boyish, her chest too flat, her only beautiful features her grey eyes. Her attempts to look like a real girl were always a little fake and awkward, so with the years she just learnt to stay as she was comfortable and not caring much.

On the corner of her eyes, she saw that guy, all dressed in black too ( that was hardly surprising , since it was practically the dress code of the people that went to see those kind of shows, apparently ). He was stomping around and jumping on the music, not caring at all that the people there seems to find his dancing a bit scary. He was so handsome, with his strong jaw and black hair tussled carelessly, tall and muscular. She was appreciating the view but she was usually wary of those guys.

  
She had learned with the years that a pretty face was not a all a guarantee than the guy would be interesting. Cat usually tend to go for unusual guys, almost weirdos with strong colourful personality, and it was more important to her than appearance. For some reasons, she tend to attract them too."Handsome guys wants probably handsome girlfriends, since they have the choice, so why would they bother with me" she told herself then, with self derision. There were many beautiful women there that night, dancing, dressed with style. "He would probably like them more" she thought.

  
During the evening, to her surprise, the guy was glancing at her too, even though she was almost hidden in a corner, drinking and watching the show quietly like a shadow. At one point, he went to talk to her, and she was half-expecting the guy to be a jerk, because it was almost too good to be true. But he was not.

  
He was actually shy, but went to talk to her because she was intriguing him. Later he would say to her that it was because she looked real. They began to talk, she can't remember well what they talked about, but she will always remember that feeling ; that was most surprising. They felt like they knew each others since years, like dearest friends, like they cared about each other already. Like they could talk about personal matters without a second though, eyes crinkling with affection. That was certainly unusual for a bar encounter. He looked as surprised as her. Without any consultation, they left the bar to walk to another one more intimate where they could talk more. And as the evening went, they kissed, and they left to her place as it was the most natural thing in the world, without any of them having a second though about it. It was just meant to be.

  
That was not the first time she brought somebody she just met to her place. She was pretty open about her sexuality, she was seizing the moments when they were presented to her, following her instincts and her desires. She usually had no illusions about the meaning of these encounters, preferring the chemical buzz of heated one nights to complicated and awkward relationships.

  
But with Gene even that was different. They were aroused and eager, sure, but the sex they had was the sex lovers would have, lovers that knew and cared about each others and not only for their personal pleasure. Mind-blowing. She still couldn't believe it.

  
And just like that, like everything about them, naturally they were together without stating anything. He stayed at her place for a whole week before going back to his place, inviting her there. After a while they just decided to move together as it was less complicated. All was so smooth they couldn't believe it themselves. And they still can't, after 4 years together.

  
He was a surprising person, atypical. He didn't care that she doesn't shave or wear make-up, in fact he hates it ; he loves her as natural as she can be. He was a metalworker, creating useful and beautiful objects with his own hands. He was as socially awkward as her, with a surprising shyness. He had a short temper, but was always ready to defend those he loves, a champion of social justice. He was open and curious. The more she learns about him, the more she loves her. And of course he was still almost too handsome, she still couldn't believe she had attracted the attention of such a guy. And yet here he was.

  
\-----

  
With a smile, she snapped out of her memories and kept her attention to the restaurant where they were having their supper. She saw the blond and crazy hair of a guy she knows well, Lommy, presently working as a waiter that evening.

  
"Hey Lommy" she said with a wide smile when he saw her and came to their table at his break. They hugged."You remember Gene? "

  
They exchanged news for a bit, chatting. Lommy gave them some leftover food from the kitchen he had for free, and they shared a couple of drinks with him.

  
"Have you heard about that party tonight?" Lommy asked Cat suddenly."They have DJs from UK, and they announced the secret location 48 h before the event, like those old-time illegal raves... that sound awesome!!"

  
"Well it's too late now, no?" she said.

  
"It's in an old factory, so they say the party will go on until seven in the morning. I'm going after my shift" Lommy said, his eyes glittering in excitement.

  
"As for me, I work tomorrow ... I'm going home soon." Gene said. He wasn't a big fan of electronic music.

  
"And you, Cat ?"

 

"Hmmm it's intriguing ... Send me the link for the event, I want to see which musicians are playing. It's not psytrance, is it ? "

  
Memories of psychedelic decorations and colourful rave hippies with light sticks flashed in her mind. She used to go to these parties when she was younger but now ... That was definitely not her style anymore, she would definitely feels out of place...She grimaced a little at the memory.

  
Lommy laughs, as if he had the same opinion of that kind of party as her : "no it's not"

  
"I'll think about it", she said.

 

She came back with Gene to their apartment, thinking about that party. The cosy part of her wants to cuddle with him and sleep. But lately she was pondering about how she had changed in her life, how she wasn't doing anything bold or reckless. She had settled with her boyfriend, her job, her little life. A part of her is scared, scared that her youth escaped to never come back. She often thinks of doing something stupid out of spite, like buying a plane ticket to nowhere and leave with a backpack alone. But she won't. She still loves her life now, even if she doesn't feel completely satisfied by the lack of action she can't say she want to throw everything out. Why does she feel like she have to prove herself that she can still be a reckless young and not a girl going to her thirties quietly sinking into adult life ?

  
That was a stupid party, nothing more, but it felt like it was an occasion. She always loved the mystery raves when she travelled in Europe at 19, you had to ride for hours in a train to go to a small village and encounter a massive party under a bridge out of nowhere, and be stoned on drugs and music for days in that strange ecosystem that was the migrating party-goers, out of the world for a moment, being in a surrealist moment of sweet decadence.

  
"I'll go to that party, what could happens ? I'll probably get wasted , but I'm not working tomorrow, so it doesn't matters.The worse thing would be that the music is bad, but again, I would just have to come back and sleep. And I'm old enough to stay out of troubles" Cat chuckled for herself.

  
Gene gave his benediction and felt into the bed, sleeping almost instantly, the alcohol they drank in the restaurant hammering him. She was pretty giddy herself.

  
She texted a co-worker, a friend of hers, who happens to live almost right next to the mystery factory the party was hosted. She appreciate Jakub, he had this strange twisted sense of humour, they always had interesting discussions. She didn't know if that kind of event could interest him, but if so he could be a good friend to have at a party. As much as she like to go to music shows by herself, going dancing is another matter, she would prefer company. To her surprise, he heard about the party already and was thinking of going. They arranged to meet at his place before going there.

  
\---------

  
She was in front of his door, and for a moment she felt like she was crazy.

  
"It's one in the morning, you are kind of drunk, and you impulsively decided to visit a friend you don't know that much at his place." she scolded herself. "Ah Hell. That's part of the game, right ?"

  
Jakub opened the door, smiling widely and making a little curtsy in mockery "Ah, the girl finally arrived" he said, with his faint eastern European accent.

He glanced at her up and down, an eyebrow raised "A dress?"

She looked at herself, she hadn't bother to change, she just threw a thin long hoodie over the light black dress she was wearing earlier. She changed her heels for combat boots, and her blue short hair are all tussled, as usual.

"I had a fancy dinner" she grinned. His place is a pleasant mess of clothes, CDs, and books everywhere. She realised he was drinking too before she contacted him.

"Great, at least we are on the same page", she thought. They talked a bit about books she saw lying around while he prepare himself, taking his sweet time.

"Come on Jak, let's go ! Or I'll go alone!" she laughed.

  
When he was ready to go, she glanced at him briefly. He had black jeans and a black t-shirt of an obscure metal band. He is tall, with long red and white dyed hair, he could almost look intimidating, if it was not from the almost permanent smirk he have on his face. She appreciate when somebody have an interesting appearance, so she can say honestly that she find him handsome. She never though much about it thought, since she have a boyfriend and he used to have a girlfriend too.

  
The party really was close to his place, it took minutes walking there. Besides the train tracks, the old and decrepit factory there was vibrating with the bass of the music. Bunch of people were outside smoking and chatting, you could feel the excitement buzzing around the place. The illegality of it felt just more exciting and intriguing.  
The sound system in the wide basement, the music, the huge crowd, the coloured lights bouncing on the low roof, the graffiti on the walls, all this contributed to the feeling of descending into a weird dark wonderland.The place felt raw and real.

  
She spotted Lommy, dancing with a happy smile on his face.

  
"You made it !! It's awesome, right, it's MAGIC!! " Something told her that he was already high on something.

  
"Yeah the music is good finally !" It was her kind of hard pounding sound, a little rough but still melodic. Jak seems to appreciate too, he was smiling.

  
"Hey Lommy I'll be back, we're gonna go on a quest" Cat said with a knowing smile, answered by an even bigger grin on Lommy's face. Yep, definitely on something.

  
After a moment, they found what they were searching, the bar. Somebody offered Cat some drug.

  
She knew that its was probably not the better choice right now as she had a certain behaviour when on that drug ... It appeal to her sensuality very much, and she usually end up kissing whoever catch her fancy, as if she wants to show love and affection to however earn it, girls, boys doesn't matter really. Gene saw her in that state more than once, he try not to be jealous as he knows that doesn't count really but she can't say that he really likes that ... Anyway, better not to tempt the devil . She settled for a beer with Jak instead.

  
They alternated between the two different rooms, dancing, chatting, drinking, laughing. Lommy was in his own cosy bubble of happiness, and she was way too energetic to be able to settle in his mood, so she leave him alone and jump around with Jak instead.

Cat decided to make a sneak attack on Jak, trying some kind of move she saw from a kung-fu movie. They ended up half fighting and half dancing. It was very fun and chaotic. They were pretty drunk by then.

  
She found out that Jak actually knew quite a lot of techniques, turn out he was doing some mixed martial arts combat in is free time. Finally they ended up in a corner while he showed her a couple of moves. A guy came to see them, interested in the lessons, knowing a little karate himself. After a while Jak and the Dan the karate guy were fighting each other, a little roughly but still friendly and graceful. They were very good.

She was watching, fascinated, a smile on her face, pretty entertained. Both guys had no shirt at some point, sweating too much, Jak was taller and faster than the other guy but Dan was also quick, though he had trouble to keep up. It was weird to see Jak with that kind of dangerous feel about him, so different than his carefree attitude. He was lean and muscular,feline, things he hides well usually with his large t-shirt he wears at work. Gracefully, Jak reached Dan, blocked his knee, and with a swift move sent Dan rolling on the floor.

  
A security guy freaked out at that moment, running to separate the two guys he thought were fighting for real, and both guys stepped up to argue with him and reassured him it wasn't the case.

  
After the Security guy left, still watching them warily, Jak and Dan were smiling together, speaking together in hushed tone she couldn't hear.They seems pretty happy with themselves, congratulating each other on their respective talents. She watched as Jak, a mischievous look on his face, leaned towards Dan ... and kissed him.

  
Oh. Her eyes widened.

  
She felt a rush of heat run through her . She knew he liked girls, hell he had a girlfriend, she would never had suspected that he could have that kind of openness towards guys. For some reasons she always found so very hot to see straight guys kissing. Probably because she loves all things that break the mold. She learnt a while ago that her boyfriend had an exploring phase with a guy friend when he was younger, and it fuelled her fantasies very much since then.

  
Apparently Dan the karate guy was as surprised as she was, but he didn't look bothered by the handsome guy kissing him. With a smile they parted, and went on their separate ways.

  
Jak came back towards her. She was pretty sure she was blushing. How could she see him like before now that she witnessed this ? Suddenly she though about all the things she might not know about him. She forced herself to stop her imagination to run wild, before she had too much inappropriate ideas on her head, before she could think too much about these ... possibilities.

  
He had reverted to his playful and carefree attitude, like nothing happened. "Dance?" He said with a smile.

  
But she could swear she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes returned while he was looking at her then.

  
\---

  
They went back to dance a moment. She tried few of the self-defence and kung-fu moves he showed him earlier, happy to fight with somebody . It was so rare she could do that with anybody, it seems that it was even more fun than dancing at that moment. With the music pounding around them, it was an intoxicating mix. She was jumping around in her little black dress, not caring if it was not very ladylike, her hood on her head. Cat was feeling like a ninja.

  
They were turning around each other, playfully, smirk on their faces, waiting for one of them to attack. He obviously was better than her at that, but she could hold herself against his attacks a while, dodging and twisting around, she was proud of herself for it.

  
He attacked quickly and caught her wrist, turned her around and held her neck in a light choke hold with his hand, crushing her against his naked chest. He had never bothered to put back his shirt, abandoning it somewhere. She could feel him breathing heavily on her neck, hot. Neither of them moved.

She shivered at his proximity, and the hand at her neck caressed her there slowly, a spark of electricity running through her. She abandoned herself in the feeling for a moment. She felt his free hand trailing under the hem of her black dress, caressing the curb of her ass with a slow pressure, an obvious intent behind his move. Her breath hitched.

  
Her mind was blank all of a sudden and she reacted out of instinct. She turned around and smacked him on the right cheek.

  
"Behave" , she growled looking him in the eyes.

  
Her heart was pounding hard, she was hot, she couldn't deny his touch made her body aches pleasantly but she couldn't fall prey to this, to her damn body always wanting more, yearning for sensuality. That was a dangerous line to cross.

  
He had a glint in his eyes, not bothered at all by the fact she just hit him. A couple a seconds passed without any of them moving. He slowly reached for her ass once again, turning his head, offering her his left cheek.

  
This time he was grabbing her on purpose so she would hit him again, she realised, stunned.  
Her body heated even more, she was confused. Why was that so arousing ? He was waiting, his hand on her ass, not moving. So she slapped him again, fixing him in the eyes, a smile on her lips, finding the act pretty satisfying.

  
Jak was smirking, smug, that mischievous look on his face again, his eyes fixing her with intensity.

  
Oh how that guy was surprising ..

  
Somebody near gestured towards them with a concerned look, fearing she might be in trouble. She was. But not in the way they were thinking. It was a fight between her brain and the sensations menacing to drown her. She raised her hand to reassured the concerned person, signalling that everything was fine.

  
Her reason was pretty much losing that fight when he suddenly leaned down and kissed her, pulling her tight.

  
"Its just a kiss", she thought, not able to do anything but feel the moment, pressed against him, her body in fire."Just a kiss prompted because of alcohol and the vibe of the party, nothing wrong yet, you can still save the situation". She pushed him back slowly, more to prove a point than for real desire for him to stop. It was pretty obvious she was aroused as hell, she was breathing hard, her eyes widened in surprise.

  
"I wanted to do that the second I met you" he whispered near her ear, his lips touching her there, his hair caressing her shoulder. "I would have fucked you right there on the spot, in the alley behind the theatre, ah lovely Cat". His accent was rolling in her ear.

  
She said nothing, closing her eyes, a long ragged sigh escaped her lips.

  
Slowly he pulled away, with a last lingering look he left, loosing himself in the crowd and the noise.

  
She was in so much trouble.

  
\------

  
Many years ago Cat wouldn't have cared. If an occasion like that happened to her, full of promises of wild sex, she would have taken it, boyfriends or not. Not that she wanted to cheat on purpose, but she wanted to live her life, and some occasions just worth it. She wasn't thinking much about it in the moment, she just followed the flow. Her damn sexual urges were having the best of her.

  
For her having one night flings could be compatible with a long term relationship. As long as it was consensual on both parts, its not because you have a night of sex with somebody that you don't love the other. She wasn't exclusive, she don't want somebody to possess her either. Lust and love could be separated things. She don't know if this was making her a terrible person, but in a way that's why she preferred having fuckfriends instead of real relations for a while, as it was less complicated.

  
But now, with Gene she felt she didn't want to do that. Maybe she changed too much. Maybe she just have a different relation with him than with any other guys she was with before. She didn't know how to deal with it.

  
When she looked at Jak, the Jak she knew since many years, since they began to work together at that theatre, she could barely recognise him. The friendly smile is gone, instead he had the dark look of a predator, a dangerous glint in his eyes. It's like she didn't knew him at all. That was terribly appealing, hinting at that dark side of him, and a part of her that she wanted to bury, was burning to know what other surprises he could have for her if she let that situation degenerate.

  
But she couldn't... she shouldn't ... he knew it.

  
There were playing with fire, both of them and they knew it. It was even more exciting.

  
It was pretty much morning now, the party was at his height, and it was a sense a wildness in the air as people were more and more heated up.

  
During all that time, they were playing around each other, talking, dancing or socialising around.

  
Once in a while they would meet each other in the crowd, brushing against each other, eliciting each time a shiver up her spine.

  
Another time he surprised her behind her back, didn't touched her, but whispered dark dirty things in her ear and left.

  
She saw him kissing another man, looking her right in the eyes, like he wanted to bait her.

  
A girl came at Cat, visibly interested."I've never been attracted to girls before" the pretty girl said,"But I'm attracted to you". Normally, Cat would have welcomed the situation, as she is curious about it and the situation doesn't presented itself often. They even talked with Gene about bringing a girl in a threesome to try, but they never felt the right occasion.But now that she had the girl almost in her arms, willing and smiling, leaning to kiss her, all that she could think about was the heat of Jak's stare in her back, watching her and the pretty girl kiss. Her head was a confused mix of lust and guilt .

  
She was going crazy.

  
At last he pushed her gently in a nearby wall, pinning her there, and kissed her hardly. She could felt how excited he was, pushing his hardness against her tight. They had to force themselves to stop and part before they would go further or their hands would go wandering too far. She had no trouble imagining themselves half naked fucking against that wall right next of the dance floor, and that was scaring the shit out of her as much as it excited her.

  
At one point they had to leave, as the party was over. She was feeling tired, her senses overstimulated. Lommy had fled sometimes during the evening, without any of them seeing him. It was a sunny morning, that surreal moment when you realise there is world outside, the magic slowing going away.Cat and Jak walked in the streets nearby for a while, not talking much, cooling down from that bubble of craziness.

  
She realised than their walk brought them right in front of his place.

  
Cat looked at his door, frozen in place. She knew what would happen if she decide to accompany him there. Her self-control was wearing really thin at this point.

  
"A glass of water? " he proposed her, gesturing toward his door.

  
"Okay. Only a glass of water. " She was parched.

  
Once inside, she froze by the door, not trusting herself to do anything more. He came back with the water, smirking at her.

  
"You are sure you don't want to stay, relax, take a shower ? ... You smell like sex" he added, a glint of mirth in his eyes.

  
"I do?" she said, embarrassed.

  
He nodded, still smirking.

  
"That's probably because I fucked with my boyfriend earlier" She said bluntly, narrowing her eyes and flashing a cocky smile at him.

  
She could swear she saw his pupils dilate briefly, his breath hitching. To imagine her with Gene seems to arouse him even more. She had a rush of images in her head, flashes of Jak and Gene kissing and her with them. She was barely holding to her sanity.

  
She had to run away. Now.

  
"Okay well... I really have to get back to my place" she said, fidgeting. "Before I do anything stupid" she added in her head.

  
"Okay then" he said, closing the space between them to hug her . A normal hug, like he always hugged her before.

  
Her head was spinning in confusion.

  
Before he pulled away, Jak kissed her on the crook of her neck, dragging his lips slowly towards her ear,"But be aware that the first thing I will do when you'll be out of this door is caressing myself thinking of you, and how you could feel if I could have taken you from behind right here by that same door" he whispered.  
She stopped breathing for a moment, and she had to summon all the courage she could feel to fight that urge to stay right there and taste what he just implied, her legs shaking.

  
All she could do was nod.

  
She backed up to reach the door in question, looking at him, a smile on the corner of her lips escaping her, and slowly exited his apartment.

  
The last thing she saw was Jak, the tip of his fingers slowing plunging in his pants, looking her straight in the eyes with that damn smirk of him.

  
The first thing she did when she arrived home was to take a cold shower.

**Author's Note:**

> After reading tons of fics on AO3, I finally decided to write one. This is my first fic ever! Please please comment for anything you might think - appreciation-constructive criticism-writing errors- .. I can take it all ! :)  
> #Here is me assuming myself  
> #Writing in past tenses is confusing  
> #Is it bad if it's based on true stories?  
> #Sorry for the psytrance lovers
> 
> -Ly


End file.
